


Up Against the mirror

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancer Sherlock, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, Unilock, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: John dropping by to pick up Sherlock, things doesn't end as he had expected.





	Up Against the mirror

The brunette knows. He knows how the blonde rugby captain’s eyes are following his movements from the moment he steps inside of the dance studio. Music is still playing loudly as Sherlock goes over his routine one last time. He bends over at the waist and the brunette can’t help himself as he looks into the mirror and locks his eyes with the other man, mouthing the lyrics to Partition. 

The next thing he feels is a pair of cool hands on his hips. His lips curling up in a smirk as a pair of chapped lips are pressed to the nape of his neck, softly nibbling at the exposed skin there. The music is still filling the air as the blonde tugs Sherlock’s leggings down over his arse and the bulge forming on the front, and John smiles against Sherlock’s shoulder as he keeps pressing kisses to the skin there.

The man behind him runs his hands down along his sides, letting them come to a stop at his bottom. John presses himself closer to Sherlock. He doesn’t allow any space between Sherlock’s arse and his own hips and the feeling of John’s erection against his arse is enough for a moan to slip out between the brunette’s lips. 

The blonde drops to his knees behind him and he grabs at the waistline of Sherlock’s classic black pants. He eases them down to his ankles and the cool air against his warm skin makes the brunette shiver. Sherlock’s eyes flickers to the mirror, he sees the smirk on John’s lips as he admires his arse and ever so gently runs his fingers over the sensitive skin there.

Quickly the fingers are replaced by a warm, wet feeling as John licks a stripe over his arse. Sherlock shivers and the feel sends another shock of arousal though his veins and straight down to his erection. John pulls the cheeks of his arse apart with a firm grip, leaving his delicate pink hole exposed to him. Sherlock’s breath hitches and his legs slide further apart as he leans up against the mirror.

John takes the invitation and leans in to lick a stripe up between the cheeks of his arse, letting himself linger at the quivering ring of muscles for a moment, before following his route back down again. Sherlock moans again, but the sound drowns in the loud music. John licks another stripe up his crack and this time the trail stops at his hole as he begins to lab at it. Sherlock moans the blonde’s name every time his tongue flickers over the fluttering hole.

John laves at the brunettes hole for a moment before he pushes his tongue inside of him. Another loud moan can be heard in the dance studio as the blonde repeats his movement. He removes his tongue and licks another stipe up his crack before he pushes inside again. Sherlock shivers and his thighs are trembling when the blonde pulls his mouth away from him to wet a finger.

The brunette feels the finger penetrate his quivering hole as John continues to lick and suck at the sensitive skin surrounding it. John pushes his finger deeper inside of him before pulling it back, creating a steady and soft rhythm. With doctor precision the blonde angles his finger inside of him, letting the tip of his finger brush against the bundle of nerves inside of him.  
The blonde repeats his motions with his finger, pushing it inside him in a steady rhythm, matching the music, before he pulls away from him and stands up. The brunette spins around to face him before he presses his lips to the blonde’s. His hands are quickly working on his fly and pushing his jeans and pants down over his arse and his hard cock. The blonde presses him up against the mirror, leaving no space between them and Sherlock wraps his legs around John’s waist.

John’s hand leaves his arse briefly and is held out in front of Sherlock. “Spit” John growled at him and Sherlock obeyed quickly and then the hand was out of sight again. A short moment later the hand was grabbing Sherlock’s arse cheek, pulling them apart and moving him a bit before the head of John’s cock, hard and wet with salvia, was pushed to his entrance and Sherlock tried to push down against him.

Sherlock throws his head back against the mirror as John pushes inside of him ever so slowly and the brunette lets another moan slip out between his lips. This is heavenly. Once John is seated properly inside of him, he pulls back and starts thrusting into him. Sherlock shivers with ecstasy from each of the steady thrust. He whimpers.

John changes the angle, just a little, as he leans forward to press his lips to Sherlock’s exposed neck, nibbling and sucking purple into the pale skin. The new position comes with a new tempo as he starts to pump into him with short, brutal thrusts. 

Sherlock cries out as the slight change causes John’s cock to drag across his prostate with every hard stroke. The brunette loses control of his voice as he moans again and incoherent babbling slips past his lips while John continues to thrust ruthlessly into him.

The pleasure of John thrusting into him is intense, coiling in his stomach and rippling up his spine as his orgasm hit him. White lights exploding behind his eyelids as he cries out the blonde’s name. His body trembles as John keeps pumping in and out of his arse.

Soon after John stills inside of him, muffling his moans by pressing his lips to Sherlock’s neck as he comes. His hips buck slightly as he spills into the brunette. Both men stays still as they both tries to recover, panting hard as their lips meet in a series of messy kisses. 

“I love you.” The blonde whispers against his lips and Sherlock’s lips curls up in a cheeky smile. “I know.” He answers. John moves a hand into his curls ruffling them softly. “Git.” He mutters and their eyes meet again. “I love you too.” Sherlock admits softly and presses a gentle kiss to the rugby captain’s lips.


End file.
